


Deck The Halls

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike spend their Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Halls

Buffy sat on the couch and sighed happily. "It all looks so nice."  
"It does a bit." Spike passed her a wine glass, settling himself next to her.  
"That tree's pretty fancy. You sure we can afford it?"  
"Absolutely. No tree too pricey for my girl."  
"And you-" She furrowed her brow and asked tentatively, "You _did_ actually pay for it, right?"  
"Course I did. What, you think I'd actually steal a Christmas tree?"  
"Okay. Sorry. You're right." Buffy snuggled into him. "Look at us. All nice and Christmassy. With a decorated room. All paid for and everything."  
"Well… yes. All paid for."  
"Tree, baubles, tinsel…"  
"Not the tinsel."  
"Huh?"  
"Nicked the tinsel."  
"You stole tinsel?"  
"Just a _bit_ of tinsel. The place had loads of it."  
"Well… at least the rest is all paid for, right?"

Spike looked around the room at the star from a department store display, candles stolen from a local café, lights lifted from the porch of a gawdy house three blocks west, and the tree, genuinely bought and paid for, straight up, honest, on the level, from a bloke selling trees "fallen off the back of a truck" at one-tenth the price.

"Yeah. Definitely."


End file.
